calibers_roleplay_representativefandomcom-20200214-history
Caliber (Main)
'''Caliber '''is an OC character from the continua of DragonVale. He has made no appearances in any roleplays on this wiki yet. His most notable contribution in and out of roleplay is that he is the mascot of this wiki. Appearance Caliber generally appears as a normal Eldritch Dragon, and as such he has all the defining features of on, with him being a quadrupedal, western-style dragon made of a wispy, semi-translucent shadowy substance, with stick-like legs, detached wings, and a pair of small wings floating near his tail. He does have some differences though, the most prominent being the fact that he has shadow-made head fur instead of the horns most Eldritch Dragons have. His eyes also have a reddish tinge to them. Personality Caliber is a fairly friendly person, and deeply enjoys interaction. He's also highly curious, and enjoys learning more about any species, items, and locations he comes across. He's very interested in vocabulary and languages, and often uses words he thinks sounds cool, making him a common victim of malapropisms. However, Caliber is unfamiliar with realms outside his own, and thus is often highly genre blind when heading into things. He also doesn't understand some basic concepts, like what certain objects do, how plants work, or most notably of all, doesn't have a firm grasp on the concept of wrong and right. This often makes him prone to trickery and manipulation. Abilities Illusion Manipulation Caliber can create illusory images. He can make these illusions stand by their own, but he can also use these illusions to mask the appearance of an item or character. Creating these illusions usually doesn't take much effort, but certain types of magic and attacks can break these illusions, and he requires a lot of energy and often outside help to mask the appearance of anything that's too big, such as a location. Shrouding Caliber has an unusual power called shrouding; he can touch a person, and gain aspects of their appearance. When he is disguised like this, it is referred to as him being shrouded. This shrouding isn't very good as a disguise, since he'll still keep parts of his original appearance, and he'll always stay quadrupedal, even when shrouded as a bipedal creature. However, he will gain minor powers of the character he shrouds as if he shrouds himself as Freddy Krueger, he'll gain the power to mildly influence someone's dreams. History Caliber has little backstory, as he is intended as a mysterious, enigmatic character, but he does have some known history. The Home of Eldritch Dragons He originated from the realm all Eldritch Dragons come from, where he grew up and lived almost all of his life. At some point, he learned of language, and became fascinated with it, beginning to learn many different words and often practicing his ability to speak. First Contact Caliber's first contact with the world varies between roleplay to roleplay, but in most roleplays that aren't crack roleplays or in some way a sequel or spin-off to another roleplay, his appearance in the roleplay is his first contact with realms aside his own. As such, there is no real "canon" for what his first contact with realms aside his own was. Similarly, there is no real "canon" for when or how he picked his name. In crack or sequel/spin-off roleplays, he often already goes by Caliber, but in most other roleplays he starts out nameless and then picks his name during the roleplay. The most common way he picks his name is that a character questions him on his name, and he randomly picks Caliber as his name. Trivia *Caliber's voice is described as "the sound effect of strings snapping after being distorted and reversed, then layered over itself." However, emotions can still be found in his voice. *Caliber, in the very little canon that he has, only knows two languages; English and Dracon, Dracon being the language of DragonVale dragons. He is fluent in English, but is very poor in Dracon. **In crossover roleplays, the languages Caliber often seems to have the easiest time understanding are languages spoken by dragons, and languages based mostly around body language. *In almost all roleplays, Caliber's eyes dim and brighten with his mood. This is mostly an unconscious thing, but occassionally he can make his eyes flicker with brightness. Category:Main Category:Caliber Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:DragonVale Characters Category:DragonVale OCs